Ayah Bugi
by caramelattea
Summary: [CH.02 UP!] Jonghyun, seorang duda muda beranak satu di Komplek Permata Sari, meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak akan mencari pengganti mendiang sang istri. Tapi hatinya goyah saat Seonho-anaknya, meminta mamah baru dan semua diperumit dengan kedatangan mahasiswa tahun terakhir yang tinggal di rumah sebrang. / produce101/pd101 - nuest - wanna one / 2hyun/bugihwang
1. enol

Kim Jonghyun (23), seorang duda muda yang ditinggal sang mantan istri pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan setahun yang lalu. Memiliki seorang anak berumur tiga tahun bernama Kim Seonho.

Hidup mereka masih biasa saja setelah kepergian Youngmin— _mantan istrinya_. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ada bekas luka yang menetap dihatinya.

Membuatnya tidak ingin— _berani_ untuk kembali membuka hatinya.

Sebanyak apapun ia menolak orang-orang yang berusaha masuk ke hatinya, semua goyah saat satu pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir anaknya;

 _"Ayah, Hoho kangen Bunda"_

Apakah ini saatnya ia melepas status duda yang disandangnya dan mencari sosok ibu baru untuk Seonho?

Jonghyun masih belum siap untuk menggantikan posisi Youngmin dihatinya— _atau lebih tepatnya belum menemukan yang pas_.

Dan semua itu diperumit dengan kedatangan tetangga baru yang menempati rumah kosong di sebrang rumahnya.

Seorang mahasiswa ilmu gizi tahun terakhir di salah satu universitas negeri di Bogor. Yang ajaibnya hanya dalam sepersekian detik, dapat membuat Seonho nyaman dengannya.

— _dan Jonghyun akui, ia seperti melihat sosok Youngmin dalam diri sosok itu._

. . .

 _"Hoho suka Kak Minnie!"_

.

 _"Aku butuh kepastian, Mas"_

.

 _"Maaf, Aku cuma ga mau jadi orang jahat"_

.

 _"Youngmin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

.

 _"Hoho sayang Kak Minnie, Yah"_

. . .

 _well, tea balik lagi!_

 _kali ini dengan au lokal!_

 _ayo tabok aku cepat :'_

 _ag belum dilanjut udah pub book baru :_

 _ini baru prolog kok, kalo interest nya banyak, aku lanjut, kalo ga ya biarin aja berdebu :'v_

 _so, kasih aku masukan, kalian suka atau tida, ok?_

 _with love, caramelattea._


	2. hiji

Jonghyun terusik saat merasakan sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya yang mengintip dari balik tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya.

Ia tersenyum hangat saat melihat putra satu-satunya masih tertidur sambil memeluknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai kelam anaknya, merapikan poninya yang sudah mulai memanjang hingga menutupi jidatnya dan hampir menghalangi matanya.

"Hei, bangun jagoan, sudah pagi" ujarnya dengan lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala putranya itu, mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Seonho hanya meracau tidak jelas terusik dengan pergerakan ayahnya, setelahnya ia semakin membemamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah, membuat Jonghyun terkekeh kecil.

"Astaga~ anak ayah masih ngantuk?" tanya Jonghyun gemas melihat anaknya yang mengusak-ngusakan hidungnya di dadanya.

Pertanyaan Jonghyun dibalas anggukkan oleh Seonho, membuat Jonghyun tersenyum manis. "Hoho sayang, ayo banguuuun~!" Jonghyun menyubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Aaaaah~! cakwiiiiiiit~!" rengek Seonho saat ayahnya menarik kedua pipinya ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian.

Jonghyun tertawa geli, lalu beralih mencubit hidung mungil anaknya. "Makanya bangun, katanya mau jadi jagoannya ayah, masa bangun pagi aja masih males?" ujarnya seraya mengusak rambut anaknya.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, bocah berusia tiga tahun itu langsung membuka matanya dan segera bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk. "Hoho dah bangun!" serunya dengan semangat.

Jonghyun ikut duduk disebelah anaknya, "Gitu dong!" ujarnya dengan bangga. "Hoho mau makan apa?" lanjut Jonghyun bangkit lalu meraih hoodienya yang tersampir di gantungan didekat ranjang.

"Hoho mau bubur abi Teyun!" seru Seonho. "ayam banyak! pake cate ucus ama teyor puyuh!" lanjutnya dengan pelafalan cadelnya.

"Bubur Abi Teyun? Abi Taehyun maksudnya?" tanya Jonghyun setelah memakai hoodienya.

Seonho ngangguk semangat, "Iyak! Abi Teyun!" ulang Seonho, kembali gagal melafalkan nama tersebut, membuat Jonghyun terkikik.

"Oke deh, sekarang Hoho mandi ya? Ayah pulang udah harus rapih, oke?" Jonghyun mengusak rambut anaknya dengan sayang, lalu mengecup pipi Seonho dengan gemas.

Seonho nyengir, "Oke yah!" serunya sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan semangat.

Jonghyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah hiperaktif anaknya, lalu ia keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju warung bubur ayam Abi Taehyun yang gak jauh dari rumahnya, cuma di ujung jalan rumahnya aja.

. . .

Warung bubur Abi Taehyun belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang disana yang makan langsung disana atau hanya memesan untuk dibungkus.

"Assalamualaikum Abi," Sapanya dengan ramah pada pria separuh baya yang sedang membuatkan pesanan.

Abi Taehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jonghyun, lalu tersenyum. "Eh Nak Jonghyun, Wa'alaikumsalam" balasnya. "Mau bubur Jong?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya Abi, buburnya dua ya, kayak biasa" Ujar Jonghyun sopan pada Abi Taehyun, dan langsung diiyakan olehnya, serta mempersilahkan Jonghyun untuk duduk sembari menunggu pesanannya dibuat.

"Kang, buburnya satu ya" ujar seseorang yang baru datang. "Eh ada dek Jonghyun, mesen bubur juga?" Suara itu bikin Jonghyun ngalihin pandangannya dari hapenya.

Jonghyun senyum ke sosok yang nyapa dia itu

"Eh Kak Jisung, iya Kak, Hoho lagi pengen bubur Abi katanya" jawabnya dengan ramah.

Kak Jisung ngangguk-ngangguk paham. "Ga niat cari pengganti gitu dek?" tanyanya dengan senyuman genit.

Jonghyun ngegaruk kepala belakangnya yang ga gatel. "Ah, kayaknya engga kak, masih belum bisa" jawabnya dengan tidak nyaman.

Dia selalu ga nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang menyinggung _pengganti_ , bukannya dia ga mau, hati dia masih belum bisa membuka pintunya buat orang lain.

Nama Kim Youngmin masih melekat dihatinya, walau sekarang udah melewati setahun kepergiannya, ukiran itu masih belum pudar di hati terdalamnya.

Peristiwa kecelakaan satu tahun lalu itu masih terbayang di ingatannya, kejadian tragis dimana sebuah mobil yang melaju ugal-ugalan berhasil merenggut nyawa istrinya saat itu juga, meninggalkan mereka berdua— _ia dan Seonho_.

Lagi pula, dia masih belum membutuhkan itu untuk sekarang, dia masih sanggup menjadi single parent, menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Seonho.

"Nak Jonghyun, ini buburnya" teguran Abi Taehyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"A-ah iya, ini Bi, makasih" ujarnya dengan terbata sembari menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk Abi Taehyun. "Duluan Kak" ujarnya pada Jisung dengan sopan, lalu melangkah menjauh dari warung bubur itu.

. . .

Kini Jonghyun dan Seonho lagi asik makan bubur mereka didepan tivi yang lagi nampilin kartun pinguin dari korea— _pororo_.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sayang" tegur Jonghyun yang ngeliat Seonho makan dengan lahap.

Teguran Jonghyun dibalas cengiran menggemaskan oleh anaknya yang lagi ngegigit sate ususnya. "Lapey Yah!" balasnya dengan mulut penuh.

Jonghyun menggeleng, "Eit, Hoho inget ucapan bunda? Ga boleh ngomong kalo mulut penuh makanan" ujar Jonghyun sembari mencubit hidung anaknya dengan gemas, yang membuahkan sebuah rengekan.

"Hehehe lupa" balas Seonho setelah menelan bubur yang tadi ada didalam mulutnya.

Jonghyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengusak rambut anaknya dengan sayang. "Jangan lupa lagi oke?" ujarnya dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Seonho.

Seonho dengan semangat mengaitkan kelingkingnya juga di kelingking ayahnya. "Oke!" ujarnya dengan riang setelahnya ia kembali fokus memakan buburnya sambil menonton acara kartun kesukaannya.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang selalu ceria, bahkan walaupun sudah tidak ada Youngmin disisinya, ia masih memancarkan aura positifnya pada semua orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Ia selalu bersyukur mendapatkan jagoan kecil seperti Seonho, ia dapat dengan cepat mengerti hal-hal yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Ia ingat, kala itu, seminggu setelah kepergian Youngmin, Seonho bertanya padanya, _"Yah, Bunda mana?",_ lalu ia menjelaskan dengan senyum getirnya kalau Bundanya sudah pulang ke rumah Tuhan.

Awalnya Seonho bingung, dan bertanya lagi dimana rumah Tuhan, dan kapan Bundanya kembali, tapi setelah menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan bilang kalau Bundanya sudah bahagia disana, Seonho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan keadaan kalau dia sudah tidak punya ibu.

Terkadang Jonghyun berfikir, kebaikan apa yang sudah ia lakukan di masa terdahulu sehingga ia mendapat malaikat kecil yang sangat spesial seperti Seonho.

Dan ia berjanji— _tepat didepan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Youngmin_ , ia akan berusaha untuk selalu membuat Seonho bahagia, sampai Seonho sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi dan menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikannya untuk menjaga Seonho.

. . .

 _sebelumnya aku ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat baca cerita ini, aku ga nyangka responnya cukup banyak, lobeuyu gaiseu~_

 _pende pende gapapa kan?_

 _takutnya kalau panjang-panjang, idenya cepet abis, dan malah ngestuck dipertengahan he he :3_

 _awal-awal masih ringan oke, sedikit cerita ringkas kisah keluarga Jonghyun, belum terlalu terlihat konfliknya :33_

 _chapt depan baru sedikit bumbu guncangan ehe_

 _so, hope u like it!_

 _jangan lupa kasih masukan ke aku, atau setidaknya tap ya! satu vote sangat berarti untukku_

 _ **p.s: kalau ada typo, tolong dimaafkan ya! aku lagi tida melakukan proofread untuk saat ini**_

 _written on 31 oktober 2017_

 _word count: 900 lebih (tida termasuk A/N)_

 _with love, caramelattea._


	3. dua

Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Youngmin. Ulang tahun pertama Youngmin yang mereka rayakan tanpa kehadiran Youngmin ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ayah! Ayo!" teriak Seonho dengan lantang dari ruang tengah rumah mereka.

Jonghyun mengenakan kacamatanya, "Iya sayang sebentar! Ayah siap!" setelah itu meraih kunci mobil serta dompet yang terletak di meja nakas, lalu keluar dari kamar, menghampiri anak semata wayangnya.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat anaknya yang memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut, "Ayah lama" ujar Seonho dengan wajah ketekuknya.

Ia meraih badan anaknya, lalu menggendongnya. "Hehe, maafin Ayah ya?" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Es krim?" tanya Seonho dengan menatap Ayahnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, satu cup es krim coklat, dan maafkan ayah, ok?"

Seonho mengangguk antusias, lalu mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya dengan kelingking Ayahnya. "OK! Hoho maapin!" serunya.

"Ga cium Ayah?" tanya Jonghyun seraya menunjuk pipi kirinya.

Seomho nyengir, lalu mencium kedua pipi Jonghyun bergantian, membuat Jonghyun terkikik akan tingkah menggemaskan anaknya tersebut.

"Gitu dong! Baru jagoan Ayah!" seru Jonghyun lalu mengusak rambut Seonho dengan sayang.

"Hoho jagoan Ayah! Yey!" serunya dengan semangat.

Jonghyun kembali tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah Seonho. "Siap ketemu Bunda?"

"Siap!"

· · ·

Jonghyun menurunkan Seonho dari gendongannya setelah sampai di pusara Youngmin.

"Halo Nda!" sapa Seonho pada bingkai foto Youngmin yang sengaja di taruh disana.

Jonghyun berjongkok disisi pusara tersebut. "Hei sayang, aku dateng lagi" sapanya seraya mengelus bingkai foto itu.

Seonho menaruh satu ikat bunga lily putih diatas tempat peristirahatan sang bunda.

"Hoho bawa bunga! Nda suka kan?" ujarnya, membuat Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita berdoa buat Bunda" ajak Jonghyun, yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari anaknya.

Tangan keduanya mengadah, lalu Jonghyun merapalkan doa-doa untuk mendiang istrinya yang di Amin-kan oleh Seonho secara spontan.

Setelah memanjatkan doa untuk Youngmin, Seonho seakan mengobrol dengan Youngmin, ia menceritakan apa saja yang menarik baginya dengan antusias.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar celotehan anaknya yang tak habis-habis, ada saja yang ia bahas.

Hingga satu kalimat yang cukup sakral terapal dari mulut kecil Seonho.

"Nda... Hoho kangen Nda" Seonho mengatakan itu dengan lirih, terlihat sekali kesedihan di wajahnya.

Jonghyun membeku saat mendengarnya. Selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar Seonho mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Ibunya.

"Nda... Hoho kangen main ma Nda, Hoho kangen makan macakan Nda... Hiks" runtuh sudah pertahanan Seonho, air mata itu mengalir di kedua pipi gembil anaknya, membuat Jonghyun merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat.

Jonghyun merengkuh anaknya itu dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat. Seonho pun membalas pelukan sang Ayah, tangan gemuknya melingkar di leher Jonghyun tak kalah erat.

"Ayah... Kangen Nda Yah... Kangen... Hiks" kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Seonho terdengar sangat pilu.

Ia mengusap belakang kepala Seonho dengan sayang, mencoba menenangkan. "Hei, jagoan Ayah ga boleh cengeng,"

"Bunda pasti sedih ngeliat Hoho nangis gini" lanjutnya dengan kecupan-kecupan di puncak kepala Seonho.

Seonho melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata Ayahnya, "Nda cedih?" tanya Seonho, tangisannya sudah berkurang, menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil saja.

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Kalau Hoho nangis, Bunda pasti ikutan sedih" ujar Jonghyun dengan kedua jempolnya menghapus bekas air mata yang tersisa di kedua pipi anaknya.

"Hoho ga mau Nda cedih," ucapnya seraya mengusap wajahnya, menghapus jejak air matanya.

Jonghyun tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan anaknya, "Kalo gitu, Hoho ga boleh cengeng, ok?"

Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Janji?" Jonghyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" seru Seonho seraya mengaitkan kelingkingnya, membuat Jonghyun tersenyum hangat.

 _Terima kasih Sayang, terima kasih sudah memberikanku malaikat kecil seperti Seonho, aku mencintaimu, mencintai kalian berdua._

· · ·

"Satu es krim untuk jagoan Ayah datang~!" ujar Jonghyun sambil menyerahkan satu cup es krim rasa coklat berukuran sedang pada Seonho.

Seonho memekik, "Asyik! Es Krim!" dengan tangan yang meraih cup es krim tersebut dan memeluknya. _Menggemaskan_.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat anaknya yang sangat antusias dengan es krimnya. "Makannya pelan-pelan ya, sayang" ujarnya.

"Oke!" seru Seonho sambil membuka cup es krim tersebut, lalu mulai memakan es krim tersebut.

Jonghyun sendiri memilih untuk membeli satu gelas es kopi latte di mini market tadi. Biasanya mereka bertiga— _beserta Youngmin_ , jika mampir di mini market, mereka pasti membeli es krim bersama.

Namun udara saat ini tidak terlalu panas, jadi ia lebih memilih es latte dibanding es krim.

Kepalanya kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana Seonho menangis pilu karena rasa rindu yang memuncak.

Pertahanan hatinya goyah melihat anak kesayangannya menangis seperti itu.

Ia pun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, tangisan Seonho tadi bisa bermakna ganda. Seonho yang memang merindukan sosok Youngmin, atau Seonho yang merindukan kehadiran sosok seorang bunda.

Kalau arti tangisan itu opsi kedua, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk menerima sosok baru di kehidupannya bersama Seonho.

"Ayah, tisu" suara Seonho menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Jonghyun menoleh ke arah anaknya, lalu tersenyum. "Ini" ujarnya menyerahkan tisu basah pada Seonho.

Seonho pun menerimanya lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim diwajahnya. "Selesai!" serunya, lalu memasukan bekas tisu tersebut kedalam plastik tadi yang menjadi tempat sampah sementara.

"Pintar" Jonghyun mengusap surai legam anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya dong! Kan anaknya Ayah Bugi!" serunya, membuat Jonghyun terkekeh, gemas dengan tingkah anaknya yang lucu.

• • •

 _❥chapter 2 up! maaf jika pende~_

 _ini di ketik disaat perut melilit dari tadi sore sampai sekarang belum ilang-ilang, padahal udah makan dan minum obat :"_

 _jika ada typo, mohon maaf, aku sedang tidak melakukan proofread untuk saat ini._

 _ **jangan lupa vote dan berikan aku masukan untuk ff ini! terima kasih banyak!**_

 _written on Nov 16th, 2017_

 _word count: 800 words (story only)_

 _*) and i hope, i can fulfill my year end goal; reach 787 followers (on wattpad; mintgyutea) at the end of this year (i hope so), and there will be something if i can reach that goals!❤_

 _with love, caramelattea._


End file.
